Weak
by JK Writes
Summary: Weak. That's how Louise feels. For three years, she had abused and yelled at Saito. She thought he hated her. She thought if she disappeared into the crowd, he would be happy... Like he is with everyone... Everyone but her. Shutting out her emotions completely, Louise has turned into a lifeless being. Can Saito bring her back? Or is it too late for her? Small one shot for LxS :)


After about three years of knowing Saito, Louise had enough of getting jealous of other girls, yelling, and whipping a certain somebody.

Sick of her actions, Louise completely pushed aside her feelings, and blocked out everybody. Those few moments when somebody heard her speak, it was without any feeling or emotion at all.

Everyone noticed, _especially_ Saito.

And this, my friends, is where the story begins.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Louise sighed, as she pushed through the busy hallways of the academy, desperate to get away. Having just finished her last class, all she wanted to do was go outside, hide in a corner, and let out everything.

This is what she did every single day, for three months. She would stay monotone throughout the school day, then let out everything, before returning to her lifeless self.

"_Louise!_" A voice called. Somehow, Louise heard it through the loud chatter of the academy's students.

"_Louise! Wait up!_" The voice yelled again. Louise knew all too well who it was. She pushed harder, trying to escape.

"_Louise, I know you can hear me!_" The voice yelled, this time, much louder. Louise suspected he caught up with her.

"What's wrong with you?!" He asked, stepping in front of her. Louise looked up, and saw Saito's face. She raised a brow, seeing anger in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked, trying to keep tears from falling.

"Don't ask me that! You know darn well what I mean!" Saito exclaimed, frustrated. Louise looked around to see a crowd forming around them.

"Actually I don't. And I have to go somewhere now, so please enlighten me." Louise said, clutching her books to her chest.

Saito sighed, before looked into Louise's eyes, making her freeze on the spot.

"You, of all people, have lost your emotions!" He paused. "You used to be full of it! You were always crying or getting mad! Now you're just... A robot," Saito ended.

Louise bit her lip, hoping the large crowd that was now circled around them would leave.

"So what? You want me to... keep crying and yelling? I'm sorry, but I would much prefer keeping my voice and tears in." Louise sighed, before pushing past Saito.

It wasn't long before she felt a hand grasp her arm.

"Saito, I already told you I'm-" Louise turned around to see Kirche. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Look, I'm not up to yelling at you like Saito, but I want to know what's going on." Kirche said, before letting go of her arm.

"Why do you care anyway? If my memory serves right, you and I loathe each other." Louise said, getting irritated.

"Yeah, we did. And it was better then than it is now. Before when we loathed each other, you had feelings. Now you don't loathe anyone! Heck, you don't even have feelings or emotions anymore!" Kirche said, raising her voice slightly.

Louise looked behind Kirche and saw a few more girls, Tabitha, Siesta and Henrietta, whom was visiting for a few weeks.

"Look. All you need to know is that I pushed them away. Feelings and emotions are just a way to show how _weak_ you are." Louise said, before walking off.

The four girls stood there, astonished. Louise thought she was weak?

Quickly, they all scattered off, trying to find Saito. And no, not to press his face into their breast or anything, but to tell that what Louise said.

They found him pretty quickly actually, sitting in his and Louise's room.

Saito looked shocked at the surprise entry, but quickly regained his posture. "What is it?" He asked them, considering they look like they've heard Louise say she was going to commit suicide. You know... Shocked and concered.

"We just talked to Louise." Siesta said timidly. Saito frowned. Judging by their expressions, Saito could tell it didn't end up well. "And?" He asked, letting out a sigh.

"She said that she pushed her feelings and emotions away... That they're only a way to show how weak you are." Tabitha said, frowning slightly. Saito's brows furrowed together, forming a 'v'. "Louise... She thinks she's weak?"

"That's what she was kind of implying..." Henrietta said. "But this was so sudden... Why do you think she turned from the girl we all once knew to what she is now? I mean, it was like she changed overnight." Kirche said, placing her pointer finger on her chin.

"Maybe she felt this way for a while, and just bottled it up, before pushing her feelings away." Tabitha said. Saito bit his lip.

"Do you know where she is now?" He asked the four girls.

"She was heading towards the academy entrance..." Kirche said, slowly, realising what she said.

"She's leaving?!" Saito said, jumping up. Saito quickly ran out the door, with the girls right behind him.

They reached the entrance, but Louise was no where to be seen.

Behind a bush, however, was Louise, was hugging her knees, sniffling. She had only just stopped crying.

She sighed, and wiped away any remaining tears. Louise knew her eyes would be red and puffy, so she would just keep her head down when she went back in.

Louise looked up, hearing yelling.

"Where do you think she might have gone?" Siesta said, worried. Although the four girls, who didn't talk to Louise much, were worried, Saito was in worse condition.

"Do you think she really left?" Tabitha said, leaning against her staff. Louise stared at them in shock.

Had they followed her?

Quietly, she tried to creep into the academy without being caught, but guess what?

She got caught.

"There she is!" Henrietta said, pointing a finger at Louise. Louise quietly cursed, and straightened her self, turning to the five.

Her eyes widened when she realised how close they were. They were less than to meters away, but Saito... He was more or less than a foot away.

Before Louise could run, Saito grabbed her shoulders, in a firm grip. "We'll leave you two alone." Siesta said, pulling the girls away.

Much to Louise's silent protests, they were gone. She bit her lip and looked up at Saito, who was looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"Louise-"

"I get it. You want me to go back to the attention whore I was." Louise snapped, shocking Saito.

"You are not an attention whore. And you are most certainly not weak." Saito said firmly.

Louise closed her eyes tightly, and looked down. "You are the strongest person I have ever met." Saito said, bringing her into a hug, before she quickly pushed him away.

"Liar. That is a total lie and you know it." Louise said, trying to keep her monotone voice. But Saito heard the pain in her voice. "You are the strongest, beautifulest and most amazing girl I have ever met. On missions, I see your determination. When you're practicing magic, I see how hard you work." Saito said, hugging her again, more tightly this time. The two fell to the ground.

Louise broke. She started crying into Saito's chest, since he towered over her by a few inches. "Why are you doing this? Why did you push everything away?" He asked, pulling away so he could se her face.

"I want to tell him... I really do... I just don't have the courage to tell him... It hurts, Saito..." She quietly said. Saito looked at her, hoping to see more of an explanation, but only saw pain and sorrow.

"What do you want to say? And who is he?" He asked her softly.

Louise froze. Should she tell him? Or should she keep up the act she's managed to keep until now?

"I-I can't tell you..." Louise said, her voice wavered. Saito frowned. "Do you not trust me?" He asked her, with sadness in his voice. Louise shook her head. "T-That's not it! I-It's just that..."

"If you do trust me, why can't you tell me?" Saito asked. Louise looked up at him, both staring into each others eyes. There was a long silence between the two before Louise spoke.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked quietly. Saito nodded, waiting for her answer.

"It's you."

That was all she said, before she got up and left, leaving Saito there confused.

Minutes later, Saito snapped out of his trance, and ran inside, hoping that Louise would be in their room. She found her there, staring out the window.

Saito stared at her silhoette, before shutting the door, gainning Louise's attention. She was now in her night gown, with her hair pulled up into a ponytail. Saito could see that she had been crying.

"What do you mean?" He asked her softly. Louise sighed, and sat down on the bed. Saito waited for her to say something, but when she didn't, he walked up to the other side of the bed, her back facing him.

Louise patted the spot beside her, and Saito quickly followed direction, sitting next to her.

Louise looked at him, before she spoke. "It hurt me to see you with them... Laughing and getting along." She said, looking at her hands, which were resting on her lap.

Saito quickly understood what was happening. "Whenever you were with other girls, you were happy. You enjoyed yourself, didn't you?" Louise said. She didn't let him answer before she continued speaking. "I was selfish, and told you that you could only talk and look at me. And whenever we were together, you always looked so... serious and unhappy. And I always abused you for it..." Saito frowned.

"I figured you would be much more happier if I just... disappeared into the crowd, instead of popping out... So I did."

Louise felt tears roll down her cheeks for the third time that day before turning her body towards Saito.

"I-I..." She couldn't finish before Saito leaned in towards her, and kissed her softly. Louise's eyes widened, and before she had any time to push him away or respond, he pulled away.

**(Unlike the actual show, they have never kissed or done anything intimate before.)** "Y-You _kissed_ me... You _kissed_ me!" Louise exclaimed, looking both shocked and happy.

Saito let out a brief chuckle, before looking at her. "S-Saito?" Louise said. Saito nodded. "I-I love you..." She said, causing Saito to freeze.

At his reaction, Louise quickly assumed he only kissed her out of pity and slapped a hand on her mouth. Even after doing so, Saito didn't move.

"S-Saito...?" She asked, her voice cracked. "Saito... P-Please say something..." Saito didn't move. Louise was about to give up before Saito captured her lips with his own. He placed a hand on her cheek, bringing her closer.

Louise, again surprised, responded happily, putting her hand over his. He pulled away slightly, Louise could feel his hot breath against her skin.

"I love you too." He whispered against her lips, before giving her another kiss. This time it was shorter, but still just as passionate as the one before.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting." They said in unison.

**The End :)**

**I know, it sucks. But good news! My friend showed sign of life! :D The doctors said she had a high chance of living, so now I'm happy again :)**

**So yes, I will be continuing my other story.**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


End file.
